classmatestngfandomcom-20200215-history
Alli Routhier
Name: Allison Nicole Routhier Gender: Female Age: 38 Birthdate: June 8 Birthplace: Toledo, Ohio Height: 5'7" Weight: 131 lbs. Build: Fairly slender and athletic Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Burgundy (dyed) Parents: Unimportant? (They weren't PCs or anything.) Status: Married but for the rings and paperwork IM Screen Name: CrashTestAlli Player: Bruce Appearance Alli clearly used to dress in various "nonconformist" styles, but with age is gradually starting to learn better. She tends to wear T-shirts and faded jeans, the main remnants of her old "angst roulette" wardrobe being her midnight blue nail polish, her tattoos (several along each arm, though they look more like generic designs than anything else) and a few piercings (two in each ear). Her hair is short and spiky. Personality In a word, blunt. Alli says what she means and means what she says. In doing so, she often comes off as cold and misanthropic, though that isn't her intent. She simply hates half-truths and white lies and talking around subjects. If you want a straight answer about something, anything, ask her because you'll get it. She also seems to wax nostalgic about times past much more often than someone her age rightfully should. (T3G) Alli seems to have become a lot more playful and joking over time, though it's unclear if that's solely because she likes to tease her daughter. Power As Alli puts it, "I'm kind of indestructible," which is fairly accurate; her body can withstand tremendous amounts of physical damage with little to any injury. However, she is not invulnerable to damage (the existence of her piercings and tattoos attest to this, though it was very difficult finding someone with the patience to grind away at her skin to create them), and she can be hurt or even killed given enough force. She also does not have any sort of "healing factor;" any lasting damage will heal at a standard rate. In addition, things such as illness affect her similarly to a typical non-meta woman of her age, build, etc. Background For a while Alli had a quite steady (and lucrative) career performing dangerous stunt work which she could safely do without fear of injury. However, a fall hard enough to break her leg forced her to think about what she was doing to herself. In the time since she had started this crazy trip, she had found a loving boyfriend and had a daughter now, whom she barely got to spend any time with; she became afraid this job really was going to kill her and leave her little girl without a mom. An actual serious injury caused her to become mortal, so to speak, for the first time in a long time. So she decided to take some of the money she had saved and uproot to Redford, where her daughter could grow up among like-minded (and like-bodied) people, and try to settle down. Thankfully her family was supportive, and she now only hopes it wasn't a huge mistake. (T3G) Quickly getting bored on Redford, Alli moved back to California and through work to Vancouver, still doing her job and becoming moderately famous among film scholars, if unknown virtually everywhere else.